The Ultimate Alliance: Dragons Become Wise
The Ryūkage, got his team ready and began to head for the Land Of Wisdom. "Brother, why am I here again? I could be out training to get ready for the battle against Lord Reikoku." Said a member of the team. "Sigma, you know when you decide to become Kage, you'll have to do these same things." Omega replied to his brothers smart remark. "Anyway Sigma I believe you were to best alternative for Kane seeing he's out. Furthermore you should feel honored." Says the last man of the three standing there. Sigma gives a glare at the man. "Hmph, Asura if I was invitedhere that means you couldn't do this job alone. Some Rinnegan wielder you are." Sigma states folding his hands, as Asura face turns bright red. Settle down you two, onward to Reikaigakure!" Omega states as the men set off on their journey. The sun shined golden rays of hope on the Land Of Wisdom. It was a day like every other day, the Village of Reikaigakure was filled with people doing their usual business. The streets where filled with toy-sellers to fishermen, each one of them showing their latest products. Small kids played with their soap bubble pipes and paper airplanes. Women roamed from market to market getting ingredients to satisfy the stomach of their loved ones. Despite it being an ordinary day for the people, armed men who disguised themselves has civilians hid in the streets taking care of potential trouble seekers. In the central building, A man wearing a straw hat, known by the man of Fang(Kiba;牙) stood in his office looking at the daily routine of the Village. The silence in the office broken by Tsurara Batsu, who arrived to the office with a huge document held in her hands tightly pressed to her chest, "Shin-chan, you do realize you are slacking away from your job ?" she said angrily to the man. "Job ya, ? The security is tight and I have sent my men to welcome them, Make sure that Hall KRZMPY-085755IE is made guest convenient," he ordered the lady has he appeared in front of the gate alongside Daikoku and Kuchinawa Gekkō, he whispered them to go ahead and meet up with the Kage's while he does some finishing touches. As the men continued their journey, "men" began following them. "Asura, you're to lazy to tell, aren't you?" Sigma asks as both Omega and Asura look at him confused. Suddenly a numerous amount of Kunai and Shuriken rush towards the Ryūkage. Aware of the enemy, Sigma quickly pulls the Gunbai from his back, and violently swung it towards the weapons. In the process, he managed to reveal the hidden shinobi. How did he know that?" Asura thought to himself as Sigma stepped in front of the team. "It's okay, I'll end this instantly." Sigma stated as he headed towards what appeared to be Oto-nin. "I heard at the age of fifteen, he was able to take down a group of one thousand plus shinobi. I'll have to see this for myself." Omega holds a hand towards Asura. "Watch this." He coldly states. All of a sudden Sigma had disappeared and appeared behind three of the ten ninja. "Lariat" he shouts knocking the three of them out easily. Asura's face was stuck, "There's no way he could be capable of such a strength. The Raikage's lariat has nothing compared to this. Even with my very own art's, I wouldn't be able to take a taijutsu of that level. No wonder everyone put their trust into him." "Oye, Oye, Oye, What fun is it, you people are having," said a shadow that appeared on the branch of a tree nearby, revealing to be Daikoku. Another shadow of a snake quickly dashed through the remaining 7 men who were instantly paralyzed through unknown means. The Snake then appeared behind Daikoku, revealing itself to be Kuchinawa. Daikoku said in a loud joking voice, "Well, that weird fashion attires of yours makes me instantly tell that you are the one we are supposed to welcome, Welcome to Reikaigakure in the Land of Wisdom." "I appreciate, you helping me preserve chakra." Sigma said as Asura stood there stuck, and the Reikai-nin welcomed them. "Oi, i'm eager to meet the women- err I mean the Kage." Omega stated, when suddenly Asura teleported to Omega's neck with a kunai in hand. "Forget about her if you want, i'll kill you where you stand." Asura stated. "You are two immature brats. Let's get this over with, I have a princess waiting for me at home." Sigma stated as he signaled the Reikai-nin to guide them to the Kage. "Enough, Enough talk !" Daikoku said has he gestured the three ninja's to follow him, has the snake lead the back of the group. "Formal introduction, My name is Daikoku, Captain of the Reikai Intelligence & Sensor Division and the Snake is Kuchinawa Gekkō Vice Commander of the First Division," As Asura was about to open his mouth, a strange person appeared, floating above the others. "Haha, well if it isn't young Asura Uzumaki! Why, you've gotten older haven't you. Doesn't matter My Lord has requested this "alliance" be terminated." The man then began making hand seals, cover made of metal appeared over Reikaigakure. "If you men don't turn back, i'll be forced to destroy this village. Oh and look it's so peaceful." The mysterious man stated. The Village was stunned at the appearance of a metal cover over Reikai, has the Reikai Internal Conflict Control Squad escorted the Village to safety centers and homes. Shigure Aburame appeared near Shinzui, "Master whats going on ?" he said in suprise, "Let Yami Denkō know the current state off affairs, all non-division members aid the escort effort. Let 2 divisions on high alert, but make no move. Increase the Security, no ant will be allowed to enter or exit the gate without higher-up permission. It may be Ryūkage's welcoming ceremony," Shinzui said has he took a cigar lighting it to enjoy the smoke. "Yes Sir", came the command from Shigure who immediately went to Reikai Military Association Building in search of Yami. Shinzui vanished from his place and arrived to the place of commotion, and stood behind the mysterious man and saw the Ryūkage, "Well, I guess he is affiliated to you Dragon People. What do we do," he said in a business like tone. Category:EmperorSigma